Color Melocotón
by Naleeh
Summary: El primer lemon [HitsuHina] en español. Una escena al atardecer tras la lluvia. Espero que os guste y... Dejad Reviews!


_**No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que le haya escrito un fanfic decente a Nabiki-chan, y con escena subida de tono si es posible, porque sé que eso le gusta, y además me dijo que echaba de menos el HitsuHina bien definido. Así que... Espero conseguirlo y que te llegue a gustar aunque sea un poco.**_

_**Te lo dedico a ti, guapa!**_

_**Para las personas con mente retorcida, he de decir que está situado en algún momento del futuro, por lo tanto los personajes ya no son tan niños.

* * *

**_

**Color Melocotón**

Se durmió sentada en aquel viejo sofá, con el rumor de las gotas de lluvia golpeando en el alfeizar y los barrotes del balcón. Se estaba tan increíblemente en paz, que su sueño se prolongó varias horas más de lo previsto, y tan sólo se despertó cuando la fresca y suave brisa de la tarde comenzó a jugar con el flequillo que caía sobre su cara desordenado, causándole cosquillas en la nariz.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó somnolienta apartando su alborotada melena detrás de los hombros. En el ambiente podía respirarse el inconfundible olor a madera de pino mojada, mezclada con otros agradables aromas que la lluvia había dejado tras su paso.

"¿Ya estás despierta?" -la sorprendió una voz familiar.

Hinamori se dio la vuelta, y descubrió que el capitán de la división diez; Hitsugaya Toushiro, ya había regresado y se encontraba sentado en la mesa cercana a la ventana abierta, con la vista fija en algún punto del horizonte.

La chica avanzó hacia él frotándose los hombros para entrar en calor, advirtiendo un ligero descenso en la temperatura de su cuerpo tras haberse levantado.

"Vaya... Que puesta de sol más hermosa." -murmuró situándose a su lado, contemplando cómo el sol moría, tiñendo de rojo el cielo y los tejados de los edificios del Seireitai. - "Hacía tiempo que no veía una de estas."

"Y casi te la pierdes de haber seguido durmiendo." -comentó el chico. - "Matsumoto me ha dicho que te has quedado aquí toda la tarde, que te habías dormido y le daba pena despertarte."

"¿Eso te ha dicho?" -preguntó ella algo ruborizada.

El chico asintió, todavía con la mirada perdida en el exterior.

"Ya sabes que a mi me da igual que duermas aquí, aunque estarías muchísimo más cómoda en tu habitación."

"Lo sé... Pero aquí me siento más protegida, después de todo lo que pasó con Aizen..." -confesó ella. - "A veces aún creo sentir su presencia. Es como si quisiera regresar para llevarme con él..."

Hitsugaya la observó con indiferencia.

"Momo, olvídate de él. Sabes que está muerto y no va a volver. Y si lo hiciera, le mataría de nuevo."

Hizo un gesto afirmativo y se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo sin decir nada más. En los últimos meses le permitía acercarse a él más de lo que solían acostumbrar. Se sentía tan bien a su lado como en aquellos días que habían pasado juntos en el Rukongai. Unos días de tranquilidad y sosiego, sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

Hinamori sabía en el fondo que aquel chico tenía más de una inquietud rondándole por la cabeza, sin embargo, para no alarmarla a ella, permanecía en silencio velando sus sueños como había hecho siempre. Era sin lugar a dudas su ángel de la guarda.

Sonrió sintiéndose reconfortada y segura a su lado, y permanecieron un rato sin decir nada, hasta que ella habló:

"Me pregunto cómo después de llover tanto, el cielo puede tener estos colores tan luminosos. Es fantástico."

Hitsugaya esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Se parece a ti..." murmuró en voz alta.

"¿Qué has dicho?" -preguntó entonces la chica sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas.

Él también se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que lo había oído. Y sin poder poner ninguna excusa, le contestó casi en un susurro:

"Se parece a ti... Puede llorar durante horas y después seguir iluminándonos con su luz. Hasta tiene tu mismo color..."

"¿El de un melocotón?"-adivinó divertida. - "Nunca me habías dicho nada parecido a eso, Shiro-chan."

"Lo sé."-sentenció. - "Pero es cierto; los atardeceres y los melocotones tienen muchas cosas en común."

"¿En serio? Pues a parte del color a mi no se me ocurre nada."

"Hay más cosas..." - aseguró. Entonces el chico se giró hacia ella y se acercó muy despacio a su pelo.

"Los dos huelen muy bien..." -le dijo pegando su mejilla contra la de la joven, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma. - "...tienen un tacto muy suave..." -prosiguió acariciando su piel sin darse cuenta.

Se había quedado totalmente atrapado por aquel embriagador olor a melocotón que tanto le gustaba, ignorando por completo que el sonido de su voz susurrante y la caricia en su mejilla, habían despertado algo en el interior de Momo que ahora se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

"... además estoy seguro de que también saben a..."

"Shiro-chan..." -lo detuvo la chica temblando y con el corazón latiéndole descontroladamente, averiguando que de no haberlo hecho, el joven capitán habría terminado por tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. - "... ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharla, y se apartó inmediatamente de su lado con la cara encendida.

"Lo siento." -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. - "No sé... No sé lo que me ha pasado." -le aseguró, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza.

Llevaban tiempo viéndose más de lo habitual, y en algunas ocasiones él se sentía confundido respecto a lo que sentía por aquella chica. Siempre la había visto como su amiga; su mejor amiga y compañera de juegos. Sin embargo, después de que despertara del coma aquel afán que tenía con protegerla había cambiado de una manera un tanto peculiar, que había continuado con los años posteriores. Por supuesto que quería protegerla, pero había algo más... Sentía que debía pasar más tiempo a su lado, quería permanecer junto a ella todos los ratos que le fueran posibles. Se tranquilizaba con su presencia y se sentía profundamente bien. Algunas veces, cuando se habían rozado sin querer, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago... Y él se preguntaba si eso significaba que ahora la quería de una forma algo diferente. Matsumoto le había dicho que eso era amor...

Pero¿Estaría la cabeza loca de su teniente en lo cierto? Hitsugaya se había dicho a si mismo que no, que el amor que sabía que sentía hacia ella era el mismo que podía tenerle a una hermana. No obstante, el haber perdido totalmente el control de su cuerpo hacía apenas unos segundos, le dejó totalmente confundido. Aquella sensación volvía a estar presente entre él y Hinamori... Y ahora le carcomía la necesidad de acercarse a su cuerpo y volver a sentir su calor. Aquel calor que conseguía derretir su firme e indestructible coraza de hielo.

Habría podido pasar con aquella disculpa. Sí, podrían haberlo dejado correr y tomarlo como un malentendido, de no ser que la chica azorada, abrió la boca para preguntar:

"¿Ibas a besarme?"-le dijo con los ojos brillando a la luz del atardecer.

El corazón de Hitsugaya volvió a saltar fuera de control. Se humedeció los labios y trató de hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca.

"No... Yo no..." -se atascó.

"¿No ibas a besarme?" -insistió, acercándose todavía más a él y clavando sus ojos castaños en los suyos acuamarinos. El chico desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir devolviéndosela.

"No... No lo sé." -confesó finalmente, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Hinamori notó el nerviosismo de su amigo y sonrió para sus adentros.

Hacía tan solo un par de días, había tenido una curiosa conversación con la teniente Rangiku y entre muchas incoherencias, le había asegurado que su _Taicho _estaba enamorado de ella. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma, ya que la teniente de la diez sabía que a ella sí le gustaba aquel chico de ojos verde mar y pelo blanco como la nieve, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Después de todo lo vivido, había llegado a comprender que su corazón sólo podía ser para aquel chico, aquel que siempre había permanecido a su lado... Que había seguido todos sus pasos desde el día en que se conocieron. Aunque una vez creyó estar enamorada de Aizen, una parte de su corazón siempre había sido para el que ella llamaba su Shiro-chan.

No había tenido del todo claros sus sentimientos hasta ese momento en el que supo que sus labios iban a posarse en su piel. Pero creyéndolo algo imposible, había roto el momento mágico... Y ahora arrepentida de haberlo hecho, temía que ya fuera muy tarde para recuperarlo.

Sin embargo, la última respuesta del joven capitán, tenía algo que albergaba esperanza...

Y aferrándose a aquella esperanza, Hinamori inclinó levemente su rostro acercándolo al de Hitsugaya. Él no se apartó y sus caras quedaron muy pegadas la una con la otra, con su frente y nariz rozando con la del otro...

Ambos notaban sus respiraciones aceleradas acariciando su piel, y la chica finalmente cerró los ojos susurrando:

"Yo tampoco lo sé..."

Entonces él, algo tembloroso tomó su cara entre sus manos y atrajo su boca a la suya. Sus labios se unieron en un suave y profundo beso. Un beso nervioso, intenso y cargado de deseo. Hinamori se incorporo un poco en la mesa, subiendo suavemente las piernas encima para situarse en frente de Toushiro, hasta que quedó de rodillas frente a él. Sus bocas se separaron para tomar aliento y luego ella volvió a besarlo, queriendo notar de nuevo el tacto de aquellos labios que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Lentamente Hitsugaya fue acomodándose en frente de Momo.

"Te quiero..." -dejó escapar él en un fugaz instante en el que dejaron de estar unidos. Y poco a poco, aquel deseo fue apoderándose de los dos, y el contacto de sus lenguas les empezó a saber a poco. Necesitaban más, necesitaban estar juntos, más juntos... Muy juntos.

Muy despacio, como si estuviera manejando porcelana Toushiro atrajo a Momo hacia sí, al tiempo que se iba tumbando encima de la mesa sin deshacer el beso.

"Au!"-se quejó el capitán- "me acabo de clavar el bote de lápices en la espalda"- respondió a la mirada interrogante de Momo. Ella sonrió y volvió a besarle, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Hitsugaya sólo se dejó llevar, sintiendo que la respiración de Hinamori se hacía más rápida. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento, y él le dirigió una intensa mirada. La chica se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez. Toushiro le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó de la mesa. Le tendió la mano y cuando ella la tomó, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó de forma apasionada. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura menuda de la teniente y la levantó del suelo. Suavemente la llevó hacia el sofá y la recostó en el, al tiempo que se tumbaba encima de ella.

Y fue entonces, cuando la joven sintiéndose totalmente aprisionada por el cuerpo de su amigo se quedó paralizada, pensando por un momento en todo lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" –susurró Hitsugaya al notar la rigidez en el cuerpo de la chica.

"No, es solo que…" -comenzó Hinamori

"¿Qué pasa?" -insistió él preocupado, apartándose un poco.

"… que… verás, nunca había hecho esto antes…"

El chico la miro con una cara extraña que la joven no supo interpretar.

"Sabes que yo tampoco." -le espetó bruscamente, separándose de ella. Se quedó sentado en una esquina del sofá, algo dolido sin atreverse a mirarla siquiera. Sintiendo que quizá se había precipitado demasiado o... Que ella al fin y al cabo no lo quería de la misma manera.

Momo se incorporó a su lado abrazándose las piernas contra su pecho, analizando cuidadosamente el rostro que presentaba el capitán. Tras un momento de silencio la chica gateó hasta él y se quedó quieta mirándolo, con la intención de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, al ver que no reaccionaba, se le sentó al lado con las piernas cruzadas y le cogió la barbilla obligándole a mirarla. El joven clavó en ella sus fríos ojos, estremeciéndose al tenerla tan cerca.

"¿Sabes Shiro-chan? No puedes besarme de ese modo y luego quedarte en un rincón sin hacer nada."-sonrió.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose profundamente agradecido y feliz con el comentario, y se inclinó para besarla. Ella le correspondió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Hitsugaya intentó cubrirla con un abrazo pero Momo le cogió de las manos, impidiéndoselo.

El chico se separó un poco, mirándola extrañado, pero ella volvió a besarle. Le agarró por el haori y le fue acercando poco a poco, al tiempo que se levantaba, hacia el centro del sofá.

Hinamori le giró cambiando de posición hasta que pudo sentarse sobre él, atrapándolo con sus piernas. Se miraron un momento a los ojos, con las mejillas arreboladas. Y entonces, para sorpresa del joven, la chica le comenzó a deshacer los nudos del obi con manos temblorosas. Y él, instintivamente, empezó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de ella, buscando también los resquicios del kimono.

Todos los nudos acabaron deshechos. Y ahora Momo, intentaba sacar las mangas del uniforme de Hitsugaya sin conseguirlo. El chico sonrió divertido al percatarse de sus dificultades, y se incorporó para facilitarle el trabajo, aún con la chica sentada sobre sus caderas, a pocos centímetros de su cara, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro.

Con sumo cuidado, como quien quita el envoltorio protector de una preciada obra de arte, la joven lo despojó de la parte de arriba del uniforme, acariciando al mismo tiempo su piel desnuda. En sus ojos podía verse reflejado el cariño que le tenía y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquel instante en el que le permitía descubrir lo que nadie más conocía. Él se dejó hacer, y sintió los labios de Hinamori recorriendo su cuello. Lo estremeció un escalofrío de placer indescriptible.

Segundos después, era él quién trataba también de quitarle el kimono. La chica se encontró de pronto con las manos del capitán bailando por su cintura y se enderezó para hacerlo fácil. Esta vez, fue él quien se acercó a devorar su cuello, mientras luchaba con las cintas del uniforme. Sintió que Momo se arqueaba al sentir sus labios recorriendo sus hombros y bajando hacia el escote. La forma con la que lo había hecho comenzaba a excitarlo hasta un punto en el que ya no podía controlarse, e introdujo sus manos por el cuello del kimono apartando las capas y telas.

La parte de arriba del uniforme de Momo resbaló por sus hombros y espalda, cayendo con el elegante peso de la tela sobre el sofá. Por unos instantes ambos se contemplaron con timidez. Las manos del chico temblaron nerviosas y apunto estuvo de apartarlas de la desnudez de la chica; no se esperaba en absoluto que Hinamori no usara sujetador. Y ahora su pecho de una delicada forma redondeada, quedaba totalmente al descubierto adquiriendo una preciosa tonalidad a la luz del atardecer. Esto provocó que se quedara inmóvil, temeroso de seguir acariciando su cuerpo y que lo tachara de depravado.

La joven pareció adivinar lo que pensaba, porque sonrió con picardía y fue en busca de sus manos que parecían haberse tomado un descanso en sus caderas.

"No tengas miedo." -le susurró ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, de tal forma que la palma del chico quedó abierta sobre su piel. Intercambiaron una cómplice mirada, y poco a poco, lo fue guiando sobre su silueta, recorriendo suavemente su vientre y subiendo hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el contorno de su pecho.

Llegado este punto, Hitsugaya no pudo contenerse y la abrazó queriendo sentirse lo más unido a ella posible, posando su boca una vez más sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a besarla desesperado trazando un camino perfecto, dejándose resbalar por su cuello para llegar a la exquisitez de sus pezones, que se excitaron bajo sus labios.

La chica que aún estaba sentada sobre él, soltó un leve jadeo ante esta repentina caricia y se estremeció moviéndose de forma involuntaria. Toushiro también respiraba con dificultad, advirtiendo que sus temperaturas iban ascendiendo y extendiéndose ya de forma inevitable. El tenerla encima, aprisionándolo de aquella manera lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y para sorpresa del joven capitán, Hinamori se inclinó besándolo y se separó un poco de él, al tiempo que comenzaba a tirar de la tela negra de hakama. Sin dejar de besarse, Hitsugaya siguió su juego y la ayudó con impaciente nerviosismo a terminar de desnudarse. Parecía que las telas quemaban sobre su piel, e iban notando alivio a medida que se libraban de ellas y se arropaban con el calor del cuerpo del otro.

Casi instintivamente, la chica rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia sí, mientras volvían a tumbarse sobre el sofá, sin prisas, disfrutando de cada beso y cada caricia.

En ese momento volvió a sentir ese peso aprisionándola, pero esta vez abrazó al chico con fuerza como temiendo que se fuera de su lado. Sin embargo, seguía estando terriblemente nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar.

Hitsugaya se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla directamente. Había vuelto a quedarse completamente rígida y sus ojos brillaban febrilmente.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó en un susurro, apartándole el pelo de la cara con suavidad. - "Estás temblando."

"Sólo estoy nerviosa."-aseguró con una tímida sonrisa. Y entonces dándole su aprobación añadió: - "No te preocupes."

Toushiro se inclinó para besarla lentamente en la frente, y con sus labios todavía posados sobre su piel habló en voz baja:

"Te quiero Momo. Nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerte daño¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

Un poco más tranquila, pero no menos nerviosa, la chica le respondió buscando sus labios para devolverle el beso. Quería decirle que lo quería más que a nada en el mundo, pero no encontraba palabras más valiosas que los gestos para poder demostrárselo.

Sin dejar de besarlo, sintió como las manos del chico se iban deslizando en una caricia desde sus pechos a sus muslos para luego atraerlos hacia su cuerpo excitado. Momo cerró aún más fuerte las piernas entorno a sus caderas, aferrándose más a él. Y entonces, muy lentamente, un punzante y placentero dolor comenzó a extenderse ardiendo en su interior. Por un instante, sus bocas se separaron y la chica dejó escapar un gemido. Hitsugaya abrió los ojos, tratando de vencer a esa delirante sensación que le nublaba la vista, y recuperar la razón. Se quedó inmóvil sin dejar de abrazarla y con su mejilla apoyada sobre la de ella. Ambos respiraban trabajosamente, y Momo mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Malinterpretando este gesto, Hitsugaya procedió a separarse de ella. Pero al realizar este movimiento, la chica se arqueó atrayéndolo de nuevo a su interior.

Y entonces comprendió que todo estaba bien, volvió a besarla y los dos se fundieron en aquel abrazo perfecto, en el que sus cuerpos se convertían en las piezas de un puzzle completo.

-----------------------------------

El cielo había adquirido ya una tonalidad violácea, y a penas se vislumbraban los últimos rayos de luz precipitándose por el horizonte. Fue a esta última hora de la tarde, cuando la teniente de la división diez; Matsumoto Rangiku, irrumpió en su cuartel con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de paz en su rincón favorito: el viejo sofá del despacho.

Avanzó a tientas perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos, guiándose por el leve sonido de sus propias pisadas sobre el entarimado de madera. Había recorrido tantas veces aquel lugar a esas horas, que no le importaba en absoluto la carencia de iluminación.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho y la descorrió con cuidado, aún sabiendo de ante mano que estaría vacío. A demás de ella, nadie se quedaba en el cuartel hasta tan tarde si no es que ocurriera algún tipo de imprevisto. Y como era de suponer, la luz estaba apagada. No obstante, había algo en el ambiente de la habitación que la hacía diferente a los demás días. Entonces sintió la suave brisa del anochecer colarse por las mangas de su kimono y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Su capitán se había dejado la ventana abierta. Aquello le pareció extraño. Hitsugaya era demasiado ordenado como para irse sin percatarse de este detalle. A no ser que hubiera tenido que salir rápidamente por algún motivo que ella desconocía.

"¿Habrá pasado algo malo?" - se preguntó en voz alta desconcertada, cerrando la ventana y encendiendo la luz de la lámpara del escritorio para tener un poco de visibilidad. Si pensaba quedarse allí, sería mejor que buscara algo con lo que taparse hasta que la habitación recuperara su temperatura habitual. Se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa para coger su largo fular. No era una manta, pero igual serviría. Y en ese instante sintió el rumor de alguien revolviéndose tras ella y se giró sobresaltada hacia el sofá.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que no se encontraba sola en la habitación y la imagen que contempló entonces, si bien la pilló por sorpresa, no dejaba de ser menos enternecedora.

Hitsugaya y Hinamori se encontraban allí tumbados, profundamente dormidos, con sus cuerpos todavía entrelazados y con todo un barullo de ropa tirado sobre el suelo.

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par incrédula, y se acercó sin hacer ruido para comprobar que la vista no la traicionaba. Y no lo hacía. Los dos jóvenes descansaban abrazados sobre el sofá. Toushiro apoyado sobre el pecho de Hinamori, mientras ella parecía haberse dormido acariciando su pelo.

Matsumoto esbozó una sonrisa, y desplegando el fular que había cogido para ella, los cubrió a los dos. No pudo evitar quedarse allí unos segundos contemplando la escena.

Fue entonces cuando Momo, viendo su sueño interrumpido por el suave tacto de la tela que había colocado Rangiku sobre ellos, parpadeó con lentitud. Su corazón dio un respingo cuando se encontró con la teniente, mirándolos de aquella manera.

Las dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, y en el momento en el que Hinamori fue a hablar, Matsumoto se llevó el dedo índice a los labios indicándole silencio, y al mismo tiempo profunda complicidad. Las dos intercambiaron una sonrisa, y apagando nuevamente la luz del escritorio, la mujer no tuvo más remedio que abandonar el lugar.

Cerró la puerta del despacho silenciosamente tras suyo y se quedó apoyada en la pared sin dejar de sonreír.

Luego negó con la cabeza, apartando algunos recuerdos y echó a andar por la oscuridad de los pasillos de su división.

_"Me temo que voy a tener que buscarme otro rincón favorito." _-murmuró para sus adentros.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

_**El atardecer sentado en mis rodillas se come una naranja... ¿Por qué no un melocotón? **_

_**Ah! Es mi primer lemon! TT.TT Diooos... Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo. Tras... yo diría que casi un mes tratando de escribir esto, a una línea por día... Está terminado¿Qué os ha parecido¿Demasiado suave¿Os ha gustado¿Creéis que puedo seguir escribiendo cosas de estas o mejor me dedico a otra cosa? Espero que me lo hagáis saber dejándome algún review.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a Clara, que tuvo que aguantarme con este proyecto desde prácticamente el principio, ayudarme con los atascos, escuchar mis incoherencias y todo eso que ya sabes. Gracias guapa! **_

_**También gracias a el "Consejo de Sabios" HitsuHina, a mi Taicho y a Motosuwa que apoyaron esta historia y me obligaron a continuarla XD Gracias a todos!**_

_**Y Gracias a vosotros por leerla ahora!

* * *

**_

**REVIEW PLIS**


End file.
